Rainy Love
by kirameku-14
Summary: Cinta, mereka kembali bertemu dengan cinta mereka di bawah deraian hujan yang membasahi bumi. Terjerat semakin dalam dan belajar semakin jauh untuk mendewasakan cinta mereka. KyuMin, Boys Love, Mature Contents, Oneshoot, Just enJOY.


_Realize the heat, the lie._

_Baby give me, can't lie._

_Don't make a sound._

_Just feel this space right now._

_Feel the syndrome of falling deeply in love._

_Lets never change or break up._

_Lets tell each other I love you more._

_A hundred times, a thousand times._

_On and on. _

_Precious love._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rainy Love**

**KyuMin fanfiction**

**Romance, Mature contents. Boys Love, Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun 21****th**** | Sungmin 18****th**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins. Kalau KyuMin milik Joyers~**

**Just enJOY.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

^Normal POV^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hujan…" sore hujan turun sangat lebatnya, dan seorang pemuda berusia belasan tahun itu benar-benar terjebak di depan sebuah ruko yang sedang tutup itu guna menghindari hujan yang lebat itu.

"_Eomonim_ pasti marah kalau aku nekat menembus hujan dan pulang ke panti." Gumaman lirih itu kembali keluar kala ia tak bisa untuk berjalan di bawah hujan. Ia baru saja sembuh dari demam tinggi kemarin sore, dan agar pulang cepat ia harus menembus hujan? Untuk kembali sakit? Dan merepotkan Ibu pengasuh yang merawatnya ketika sakit? Tidak, ia harus menunggu hujan reda.

Sebenarnya, pemuda itu tidaklah membenci hujan. Ia sangat menyukai hujan… dan jika harus memilih, ia tak peduli jika ia harus sakit demi bermain dengan air hujan. Namun, seperti yang telah diketahui, pemuda itu tak mau merepotkan Ibu pengasuhnya lagi. Ibu pengasuh yang ia panggil _Eomonim_ itu sudah sangat sibuk mengurus adik-adik pantinya.

Ya, pemuda manis itu memang sudah tak memiliki kedua orang tua lagi. Sejak berumur enam tahun ia sudah sebatang kara di dunia yang menyakitkan ini. Dan sudah dua belas tahun pula ia tinggal di panti asuhan yang sekarang ditempatinya. Menjadi yang terlama di sana dan menjadi yang tertua di panti asuhan itu. Bukannya tak ada orang tua asuh yang menginginkannya, hanya saja tak ada orang tua asuh yang diinginkannya. Ia merasa, jika ia akan keluar dari panti itu sekalipun, ia takkan meninggalkan panti itu hanya karena mendapatkan orang tua asuh.

"_Aissh_! Donghae _hyung_ menyebalkan. Kalau hanya ingin mengerjaiku tak usah bilang akan menjemput segala. _Aissh, jinjja_. Dan ia sekarang malah pergi berkencan? Yang benar saja." Saat sedang asik melamun, pemuda lainnya yang sebenarnya sudah berteduh di ruko yang sama sebelum pemuda manis itu berada di depan ruko itu, mulai mendengus kesal mengingat nasibnya yang dikerjai oleh salah satu senior kampusnya.

Pemuda berambut ikal yang mendengus kesal itu kini sedang memperhatikan pemuda manis di sampingnnya. Yah, bisa dibilang ia sedikit tertarik saat melihat pemuda manis itu bergumam lirih dan sedikit kesal tadi.

"Dingin…" dan kembali lirihan itu terdengar. Ya, bagaimana tidak dingin? Pemuda manis itu hanya menggunakan sehelai kaus tipis serta celana jeans tiga per empatnya, itupun sudah basah terkena air hujan sebelum ia berteduh.

'Kenapa dia melihatiku… aku pasti aneh di mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun.' Batin pemuda manis tadi.

Ah, dia tahu tentang Cho Kyuhyun? Pemuda berambut ikal yang mendengus itu? Hei, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun? Seorang pewaris tunggal harta kekayaan orang tuanya yang tak ternilai harganya. Murid jenius yang sudah memasuki semester akhir perkuliahannya di usia dua puluh satu tahun. Dan peraih medali emas untuk olimpiade matematika yang diikutinya. Serta, tetap tampan dan menggairahkan dengan semua _title_ yang melekat di dirinya itu.

"Ah…" pemuda manis yang kembali melamun itu baru tersadar ketika Cho Kyuhyun telah beranjak dari tempatnya berteduh dan pergi menembus derasnya hujan. Pemuda manis itu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. "Ah… Lee Sungmin bodoh." Rutuk pemuda yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

Hujan masih saja turun dan Sungmin sudah mulai mengantuk. Ia benar-benar benci untuk berdiri sendiri dan menunggu hujan reda. Salahkan saja ia yang pulang terlambat dari toko buku, sementara sahabatnya yang tinggal di panti yang sama dengannya sudah pulang sebelum hujan turun. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat betapa pekatnya langit yang sedang mengeluarkan tangisannya. Dan kini Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat riak-riak air yang dibuat oleh tetesan hujan tepat di hadapannya.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sungmin menunggu hujan reda dan sudah hampir dua puluh menit Cho Kyuhyun pergi, membuat Sungmin menunggu hujan sendirian. Tak lama berselang, sebuah langkah kaki orang yang berlari berhenti di hadapan Sungmin. Sungminpun menengadah untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan mau berteduh di sini? Ikut denganku dulu ke apartmentku, mau?" orang itu, Kyuhyun. Datang kembali dengan sebuah payung besar yang cukup untuk melindungi tubuh keduanya dari tetesan air hujan, membuat Sungmin cukup terkejut karenanya.

"Tapi…" dan Sungmin sedikit bingung, ia harus bagaimana? Masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal seorang Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang selama ini disukainya dan hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jauh? Oh, Sungmin ingin sekali.

"Kau Lee Sungmin _'kan_? Dan kau tahu siapa aku?" pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas anggukan bingung oleh Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kita saling kenal, jadi kau tak usah mengelak dengan berkata tak bisa pergi bersama orang asing." Putus Kyuhyun dan dengan segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam payungnya dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Detik demi detik yang berlalu di bawah payung yang sama itu seakan lama sekali bagi Sungmin. Ia senang, namun ia juga gugup. Semua perasaan itu menjadi satu dan Sungmin bingung bagaimana harus mengekspresikannya.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di apartment Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam, dan Sungmin hanya bisa memandanginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin tak kunjung masuk.

"Rumahmu… sepi ya _hyung_?" Ya, itu yang dirasakan Sungmin saat memasuki rumah yang memang terlalu sepi untuknya yang tinggal di panti asuhan, tempat yang ramai dengan adik-adiknya.

"Kalau kau belum tahu, aku memang tinggal sendiri di sini. Orang tuaku, mereka di luar negeri." Mendengar itu Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan bergegas masuk ke dalam begitu melihat isyarat masuk dari Kyuhyun. "Biar aku telepon Leeteuk _ahjumma _dan memberitahunya kau ada di sini."

"Eh? _Hyung_ kenal _eomonim_?" tanya Sungmin, yang entah sadar atau tidak matanya bersinar lucu di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau lupa atau tidak tahu? Aku sering ke panti asuhan Leeteuk_ ahjumma_." Balas Kyuhyun.

"_Jinjja_? Aku tak pernah melihat _hyung_ di panti asuhan kami…" gumam Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau mandi saja dulu. Biar aku menghubungi Leeteuk _ahjumma,_ nanti kau pakai bajuku dulu." Kyuhyun yang sedikit malas menjelaskan itu akhirnya hanya mendorong Sungmin untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan mandi di kamar mandinya. Sementara ia memberitahukan kepada Leeteuk tentang keberadaan Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri sedang menikmati berendam dengan air panas di dalam sana.

"_Nde ahjumma_, Sungminnie sedang bersamaku saat ini. _Ahjumma_… bisakah kau relakan ia bersamaku mulai saat ini?_ Nde, arraseoyo ahjumma_." Dan setelah menutup telepon itu, Kyuhyun menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Sungmin untuk kemudian ia pergi mandi di kamar mandi lainnya.

"Ah…" entah untuk apa Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jadi seperti ini harumnya Kyuhyun _hyung_…" Sungmin yang telah selesai mandi itu kini duduk di atas ranjang Kyuhyun dan menghirup wangi Kyuhyun yang menguar dari pakaian Kyuhyun yang dipakainya.

"Bahkan wangi yang sama ada di sini…" dengan sengaja Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Rasanya nyaman…" memang karena matanya yang mengantuk terlebih lagi kehangatan yang sangat nyaman melingkupinya, Sungmin sudah tertidur di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia sedikit melupakan nasehat Leeteuk tentang orang asing itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dia tertidur…" Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali ke kamarnya dengan rambut basahnya dan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya, mendapati Sungmin telah tertidur dengan wajah damainya.

"Indah…" gumam Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah polos Sungmin.

Kyuhyunpun meletakkan minuman hangat yang sebenarnya punya Sungmin itu ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia malah ikut berbaring di samping Sungmin dan terlelap setelah menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ungh…" kilau mata rubah itu akhirnya terlihat, Sungmin telah terjaga dari tidurnya dan sedikit tersentak kala mendapati tangan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggangnya. "Pantas saja hangat…" dan dengan sengaja Sungmin kembali mendekat ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Hei… kalau sudah bangun ya bangun saja, Ming." Dan ternyata Kyuhyun sudah lebih dahulu bangun dari Sungmin, itu berarti ia juga mendengarkan gumaman Sungmin tadi.

"Maaf, sudah lancang memelukmu,_ hyung_." Diiringi muka nan merona malu serta bibir yang mengerucut takutlah permintaan maaf itu dilancarkan.

"_Gwaenchanna_, aku malah suka memelukmu seperti ini…"

Keduanya… saling tatap dan mendalami isi hati masing-masing melalui tatapan itu. Mata kelam Kyuhyun menatapi Sungmin seolah ia sangat merindu terhadap pemuda manis di dekapannya ini. Sementara itu Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran, dan juga sedikit malu, posisinya dengan Kyuhyun saat ini begitu intim.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_…" ujar Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hm?" hanya itu saja tanggapan Kyuhyun yang sedang asik mengendus wangi tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku…" badan Sungmin sedikit merinding saat Kyuhyun menghirup begitu kuat wanginya di perpotongan lehernya itu. "_Hyung_… mungkin kau pikir ini aneh, tapi… tapi aku menyukaimu _hyung_. Bukan sebagai sosok seorang _hyung_ ataupun sosok yang kukagumi, aku… mencintaimu." Akhirnya, kata-kata itu berhasil diutarakan oleh Sungmin, meski terbata-bata dan terdengar begitu gugup, Sungmin pada akhirnya bisa juga mengucapkannya.

"Aku tahu." Ringan, nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu ringan.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin kembali heran.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu Ming. Dan kau hanya milikku." Tandas Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, kepala Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Helaan nafas hangat Kyuhyun begitu membuat Sungmin tercekat. Tak lama, kedua bibir berbeda kontur itu bertemu. Menggesek pelan pada awalnya dan berakhir menjadi sebuah pagutan panas tak terkendali.

Mulanya, Kyuhyun hanya memagut pelan seakan menunggu Sungmin membalasnya, dan setelah Sungmin membalasnya, keduanya akhirnya saling memagut. Kyuhyun yang begitu lihai memagut bibir Sungmin kini meminta masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Lidah panasnya itu begitu penasaran seperti apa rasa yang akan ia kecap dari dalam sana. Benar-benar penasaran dan Sungminpun mengizinkan Kyuhyun mengecapnya.

"Eunggghh…" sesaat sebelum lidah panas itu saling beradu terdengar lenguhan Sungmin yang makin memperparah libido Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin panas begitu mendengar lenguhan sang terkasih. Dengan cepat ia mengecap rasa Sungmin di dalam sana dan mengabsen satu-persatu gigi Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyunpun tak tinggal diam, tangan itu menyusup masuk ke dalam kaus biru tua miliknya yang sedikit kebesaran di badan Sungmin. Menjalarkan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin dan segera saja tangan Kyuhyun membelai halus _nipple _Sungmin yang mulai mengeras.

"Aaaangggh…" Sungmin sungguh tak kuasa menahan erangan erotisnya kala bagian sensitif tubuhnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukainya Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin, nafas hangat yang menerpa telinga Sungmin itu tak ayal kembali membuat Sungmin mendesah.

"_Hyung_hh… rasanya, aku menyukainya…" jawab Sungmin yang memang menyukai tangan Kyuhyun menjamahnya seperti itu.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang tak ada nada penolakan di dalamnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin berani menjamah tubuh Sungmin lebih jauh.

"Unghhh… hyunghhh…" Lenguhan Sungmin semakin kuat saat Kyuhyun menjilat _nipple_nya sementara tangan Kyuhyun menjepit panas _nipple_nya yang lain. Lenguhan-lenguhan itu Sungmin lontarkan sembari memegangi bajunya yang tersangkut sebatas dadanya, niatnya _sih_ biar tak menganggu kepala Kyuhyun yang melekat di kepalanya itu.

"Anggh!" lenguhan yang bernada tinggi itu terlontar saat _nipple _Sungmin digigit oleh Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan sebuah bercak memerah yang menimbulkan seringaian di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mulai malam ini kau adalah milikku, Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun dan tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ungghhh… _hyung_hh, anghhh… akh!" dan seringaian Kyuhyun makin sadis saja kala jari-jemarinya berhasil bertemu dengan _sweet spot _milik Sungmin. Jari-jemari panjang itu kian merangsek masuk dan menyentak lubang Sungmin, tak ayal itu membuat Sungmin mengerang makin vokal dan menggelinjang sensual karenanya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup…" ujar Kyuhyun diselingi nafas terputusnya menahan nafsu, Sungmin yang di bawah tubuhnya begitu menggairahkan dan sangat menggoda. Dan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan tanpa klimaks karenanya? Tanyakan pada pengendalian dirinya yang kuat. Kini Kyuhyun membuat kedua kaki Sungmin mengangkang lebar, lubang yang memerah di bawah sana benar-benar menggodanya untuk memasukinya dengan kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna itu.

"_Hyung_…" rengek Sungmin yang tak tahan akan tatapan Kyuhyun, tatapan yang panas dan menghanyutkan Sungmin begitu dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar Ming…" Kyuhyun yang bersiap dengan kejantanannya di bawah sana yang mulai memasuki sarangnya itu. "Gigit saja bahuku saat kau merasa sakit, jangan gigit bibirmu seperti tadi Ming." Ya, tadi saat Kyuhyun melonggarkan lubang Sungmin dengan jarinya, Sungmin yang tak tahan akan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya itu menggigit bibirnya dengan keras menahan sakit.

"Tapi, nanti Kyuhyun _hyung _yang kesakitan…" balas Sungmin yang tak terima dengan ide Kyuhyun itu.

"Percayalah, nanti kau akan memilih menggigiti bahuku. Bersiaplah…" melihat Sungmin kembali mengangguk, Kyuhyun mulai memasuki lubang Sungmin.

"Ukkhhh… _appo… hyung_!" pekik Sungmin kesakitan.

Tangan Kyuhyun di bawah sana bekerja untuk setidaknya mengalihkan sedikit saja rasa sakit Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas dan menaik-turunkan kejantanan Sungmin dengan kencang, sementara tangan Kyuhyun yang lain menahan pinggul Sungmin agar tak bergerak.

"Minghh… gigit bahuku…" perintah Kyuhyun karena ia akan menyelesaikannya dalam satu sentakan saja.

Dan dalam satu sentakan itu kejantanan Kyuhyun masuk seutuhnya, dalam satu sentakan itu Sungmin berteriak sakit dan kemudian mengigit bahu Kyuhyun sesuai dengan perintah Kyuhyun tadi dan dalam satu sentakan yang diiringi erangan rasa sakit bercampur nikmat Kyuhyun tadi, tubuh keduanya menyatu dengan sempurna.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, benar-benar mencintaimu. Dari dulu hingga nanti, akan tetap sama. Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Lee Sungmin." Kata-kata manis itu Kyuhyun lontarkan dan diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di bibir Sungmin yang telah bengkak sempurna.

"_Nado_… aku juga mencintai _hyungie_…" balas Sungmin yang kini merangkul leher Kyuhyun dengan kedua lengannya.

"Aku tahu sayang. Dan mulai sekarang hapuskan kata _hyung_ itu saat kau memanggilku, _arrachi_?" dan anggukan mengerti Sungmin seperti izin lainnya bagi Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Kyuhyun menarik keluar kejantanannya, tak sepenuhnya, dan kembali merangsek masuk. Terus menerus seperti itu hingga titik kenikmatan Sungmin kembali disentuhnya, kali ini langsung dengan kejantanannya itu.

"Kyuhh… di sanahh… eungghhh… ahhh!" Sungmin menggila, deraian kenikmatan itu Kyuhyun antarkan setelah ia menusuk bagian kenikmatan Sungmin berkali-kali. Tak tahan, rasa nikmat itu benar-benar membuat keduanya menggila.

"Akh, Ming kau…" walaupun tak begitu vokal, namun desahan berat Kyuhyun itu membuat dada Sungmin berdesir senang.

Keduanya, merengkuh kenikmatan tertinggi tak lama setelah hentakan dan erangan dahsyat yang dilakukan keduanya.

Kyuhyun terus saja menekan friksi terdalam tubuh Sungmin, dan Sungmin menerima itu semua dengan cukup baik.

"Nghh… Mingh…"

"Kyuhh… kenapahh ini begitu nikmathh… aaanghhh~." Suara desahan Sungmin begitu menggoda dan Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk tak melumat bibir yang telah mengeluarkan desahan menggoda itu.

"Mmmhh…" keduanya sama-sama mendesah nikmat dan sama-sama melumat bibir masing-masing dengan rakusnya.

"Angggh… akhhh… Kyuuuhhhh… aaaaangghhhh… aaasssshhh…" dan desahan itu makin menggila kala Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya di bawah sana begitu cepat, dan tak terkendali.

"Mingh, aku akan keluar…" tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya menyusul spermanya yang lain yang telah lebih dahulu tertanam di dalam lubang hangat nan basah milik Sungmin.

Sedangkan kejantanan Sungmin yang sempat dimanjakan Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menggila itu kini melontarkan cairan cintanya, membasahi sebagian dada Kyuhyun dan juga badannya serta sprei tempat mereka bercinta saat ini.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah…" suara _bass _yang menggetarkan relung hati Sungmin itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang dan mengangguk singkat sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"_Saranghae_ Kyu…" ujar Sungmin sebelum ia mulai merajut mimpinya kembali.

"_Nado saranghae, yeongwonhi _Ming." Balas Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya, bahkan terhadap seranggapun Kyuhyun enggan memperlihatkan tubuh indah Sungminnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sinar mentari pagi menghantarkan kehangatannya. Menyusup masuk bahkan dari celah kecil sekalipun. Sebuah kehangatan yang sangat membahagiakan dan sayang rasnya untuk dilewati.

Seperti Kyuhyun, ia tak mau melewati kehangatan yang membahagiakannya itu di pagi hari, Sungmin maksudnya. Mata kelam Kyuhyun menatapi Sungmin yang masih tertidur, memperhatikan dengan baik wajah tanpa cela milik Sungmin. Wajah yang sangat dirindukannya, wajah yang memang harusnya menjadi wajah yang menyambutnya di pagi hari sejak dulu.

Tergerak karena rasa penasarannya, jari Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi putih Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin, bagai candu tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun. Seakan tak puas dengan kegiatannya semalam, jari itu kembali menjamah bibi merah Sungmin lalu Kyuhyun mengecup perlahan bibir Sungmin, perlahan dan sekilas.

"Nghh…" lenguh Sungmin yang akhirnya terbangun juga dari tidurnya.

"Mimpi indah semalam, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Pagi Kyu… semalam aku mimpi indah." Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melontarkan sapaan paginya pada Kyuhyun dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kelincinya.

"Pagi juga Ming." Balas Kyuhyun dan mengecup kembali bibir menggoda Sungmin itu. "Ming, tinggalah bersamaku." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" tanya Sungmin disertai tatapan ingin tahunya.

"Kau itu pasangan hidupku Ming, mau sampai kapan memangnya aku membiarkanmu tinggal di rumah Leeteuk_ ahjumma_? Kedua orang tua kita bisa mengamuk kalau tahu hal ini." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memainkan helaian rambut Sungmin.

"Kedua orang tua kita? _Hyungie_ kenal orang tuaku?" tanya Sungmin yang senang akan fakta Kyuhyun mengenal orang tuanya.

"Mungkin kau lupa karena dulu kau masih terlalu kecil, orang tua kita bersahabat Ming. Dan kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, dan bahkan mereka dengan seenaknya sudah membuat kita bertunangan saat kau berumur lima tahun dan aku masih delapan tahun." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah _hyungie_?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengingat-ingat kembali kenangannya dulu.

"Kau masih lupa? Bagaimana dengan ini? Kau masih melupakan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengambil dan memperlihatkan sebuah gelang dengan lingkar kecil, gelang rajutan yang sudah dijaga Kyuhyun selama tiga belas tahun lamanya.

"Ini…" Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ingat gelang itu dengan baik. "Ah! Gelang yang kubuat untuk Pangeran Jahat!" pekik Sungmin saat sudah berhasil mengingatnya. "Jadi, pangeran jahat itu, Kyuhyun _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin saat mengingat sosok anak kecil nakal yang selalu saja membuatnya kesal dan tak jarang menangis dulu saat ia kecil.

"_Ya_! Jangan sebut aku seperti itu lagi, cari panggilan lainnya untukku, pangeran tampan lebih baik kurasa. Jadi, mau tinggal bersamaku? _Umma_ku bisa mengamuk Ming kalau kau tak juga kubawa pulang, padahal aku baru saja bisa menemukanmu dan_ umma_ sudah menuntut yang macam-macam." Rengut Kyuhyun yang kembali mengingat setahun lalu saat ia memberitahu _eomma_nya jika ia sudah berhasil menemukan Sungmin.

"_Hyung _selama ini mencariku?" Sungmin yang lebih penasaran dengan pangeran masa lalunya itu lebih memilih bertanya dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku terus mencarimu, dengan siapa aku nanti kalau aku tak bisa menemukan tunanganku ini? Kau tahu? Awalnya aku ingin menyerah mencarimu, orang suruhan _appa_ saja tak bisa menemukanmu, tapi pada akhirnya ketika aku bisa menemukanmu dan langsung mengenalimu, aku rasa perjuanganku berbalas. Biarpun rasanya tak mungkin, tapi aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Sejak kau membuatkan gelang ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku." Terang Kyuhyun yang masih betah memainkan rambut Sungmin.

"_Hyung _bisa langsung mengenaliku? Apa _hyung _tak takut salah orang _heum_?" tanya Sungmin sedikit kagum.

"Tentu saja aku bisa mengenalimu, mukamu tak berubah sama sekali. Masih seperti kau di usiamu lima tahun dulu. Jadi, bagaimana? Mau tinggal bersamaku tidak?" desak Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau_ hyung_… tapi, apa tak apa? Apa aku takkan merepotkanmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Bodoh. Mana ada yang namanya merepotkan. Kau itu masa laluku, masa kini dan masa depanku, dari mananya merepotkan? Kau itu adalah satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang kucintai, mengerti?" Kyuhyun begitu gemas dengan pertanyaan Sungmin barusan dan ia mencubit pelan hidung Sungmin sesaat setelah ia mengakhiri jawabannya itu.

"Ehehehehe, aku juga mencintaimu~." Balas Sungmin disertai cengirannya.

Memang hari kemarin itu menjadi hari pertemuan mereka kembali. Merasa aneh dengan cinta yang kembali terkuak hanya dengan satu malam? Dan bahkan cinta itu dimulai saat seharusnya mereka belum mengenal cinta. Jalinan benang merah dan takdir mereka memang bertaut begitu kuat. Mereka berpisah untuk bersatu kembali dan mereka kembali merajut cinta mereka secara dewasa dan menjadikan cinta mereka semakin matang nantinya. Mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu semua, benarkan?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

END!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Modudeul! Annyeong! Bawa Oneshoot baru lagi~ Otte?

Ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin SasuNaru yang bahkan udah lupa judulnya saking udah lama banget baca doujinnya

Ah, untuk Really, akan sedikit terlambat lagi. Jwaesonghamnida… diusahakan gak akan kelewat lama. Yaksok!

Saa, annyeonghigaseyo~


End file.
